1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal unit for automatically configuring three-dimensional structures of a desired shape using only internally incorporated mechanisms. More particularly, the invention relates to a three-dimensional universal unit that can be used to configure automatically three-dimensional structures of a required shape such as three-dimensional structures located in extreme environments such as space, by making, breaking and reconfiguring connections among a plurality of identically structured assembly units without external assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In structures formed by connecting together many identical assembly units, changing the connective configuration, breaking connections and reconfiguring the assembly units, connecting, disconnecting and reconfiguring assembly units are normally made with the assistance of an external force. However, in extreme environments such as in outer space as well as in restricted spaces and the like where such an external helping force is not readily obtainable, such connection, disconnection and reconfiguration are difficult. Concerning this technical problem, multifunctional modules for mechanical configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,199.
Structures formed by these modules are two-dimensional in shape. The modules each have an information processor and use electro-magnets to form connections with other modules, change the positions of connections, break connections by generating repulsive force. This capability enables the overall two-dimensional shape of a structure to be changed by sequentially changing connective relationships among neighboring modules. Thus, a structure of a desired two-dimensional shape can be formed by starting out from a desired two-dimensional connective configuration and changing the connective relationships. However, the ability to change two-dimensional shapes has very limited applicability. Instead, what is generally required is the ability to form desired three-dimensional structural configurations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional universal unit for forming three-dimensional structures in a desired shape. This object is accomplished by a plurality of assembly units that are able automatically to connect together as well as disconnect and reconfigure connections to self-assemble into the required three-dimensional structure.